A Tail of Five Furries
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails battle Zant an an army of villains, mostly Zelda but some from other video games as well. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Language is no worse than a bit of "damn" and "hell". Read and review plz
1. Separated

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 1: Separated**

"We're trapped!" said Captain Bokchow on radio. "We'll never get out of here!"

The S.S. Yoshi was caught in a maelstrom in the middle of a fierce storm! There was a giant octopus sucking the ship in!

"It's not an octopus," said Bokchow's assistant, Bokchoy. "See the top of its head? It's a giant squid. These things are called Big Octos. Those things, don't mess around. They sink ships."

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Bokchow, his face turning blue. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Suddenly, two Arwings flew in. Riding on one was a yellow vixen with a floofy tail. Riding on the other was a blue fox with a mystical aura about him, and a smaller orangish fox with two tails. They landed their Arwings on the deck of the S.S. Yoshi and Fox and Krystal hopped out of the Arwings and began fighting the Big Octo's henchmen! Most of them were Bakemon and Bokoblins.

"Bokoblins remind me of SharpClaw," said Fox.

"General!" said a green Bokoblin. "We're losing!"

"Is that so?" said a creature that resembled an evil sabertooth tiger. "Well, no one defeats SaberMyotismon!"

(_AN: SaberMyotismon does not exist in Digimon. Myotismon's three forms are Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon. In Season 3, when they fought Mihiramon the way he was portrayed so mysteriously and so powerful (when really it was that he was the first Deva to attack) I initially thought he was some incarnation of Myotismon, despite his final death in Season 2 and that Season 3 is a separate timeline. This inspired SaberMyotismon_)

"So, you're the general of the Bokoblins," said Krystal.

"Yes I am," said SaberMyotismon. "Ruler, tyrant, dictator of the Aegian Sea!"

"You'll have to go through us first," said Renamon.

"We'll take care of Big Octo," said Fox. Fox hopped back into his Arwing and began shooting at the Big Octo's eyes, with Lucario and Tails riding on his wing. Both shot energy balls at Big Octo's eyes. He had eight glowing yellow eyes.

Renamon and Krystal faced off against SaberMyotismon. SaberMyotismon jumped and pinned Renamon to the ground. Krystal shot him in the back of the head. SaberMyotismon turned around and Renamon kicked him off her. Krystal pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at SaberMyotismon. He jumped up, but the homing missile hit him directly, stunning him.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot diamond shards at SaberMyotismon! The shards pierced him, and he was destroyed in an explosion of data, which Renamon absorbed.

As the ship got closer to the Big Octo's tentacles, Fox shot the last of the Big Octo's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled the Big Octo as he sank into watery grave. The whirlpool disappeared.

There was a moment's relief, a moment's victory, and suddenly a cyclone appeared!

"IT CAN'T BE!" said Bokchow. "CYCLOS STOPPED TORMENTING PEOPLE FIVE YEARS AGO!"

"It's not Cyclos," said Bokchoy.

What looked like an oxlike centaur stood in the center of the cyclone with an anthropomorphic pig riding his back.

"Pigma!" said Fox.

"And he's riding some pig centaur," said Renamon.

"What nerve!" said the centaur. "I'm not a pig! I'm an ox! My name is Vajramon! We have been sent by the great king, Zant, to take over the world and we'll start with the Aegian Sea!"

The S.S. Yoshi was caught in the cyclone.

"Zant will give me a big reward for this!" said Pigma.

The S.S. Yoshi was launched into the sky. Bokchow and Bokchoy screamed in terror as they and their crew were launched in different directions across the globe. Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails were scattered as well.

* * *

AN: First chapter. If you've played Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, you'll know who Zant is… Also, the intro was kindof a tribute to Krystal and Renamon's introductions… both make their debut appearance fighting an enemy who at the time is unknown to the main character… fighting alongside someone else I might add… need I mention the storm at nighttime? SaberMyotismon is kind of an amalgamation of Lynxmon and General Scales…


	2. Fox's Tale

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 2: Fox's Tale**

Fox woke up on an island.

"What am I doing here?" he said. "That's right. Pigma appeared and… where's Krystal? Where are Renamon, Lucario, and Tails?"

Fox entered a cave. There, he saw an old fisherman.

"I was trapped on this island by those fiends," said the old man. "I fear this might be the same as when I was sentenced to life imprisonment for cutting in line at the movie theater. I was framed, too. I'd been standing there for seven days without any food. And that pig in front of me accused me of cutting in line. He was the same pig who trapped me here."

"That's horrible," said Fox.

"That's not the worst of it," said the fisherman. "They declared me a danger to the world and sent me to an island full of the worst criminals. We had to gamble in a tournament. The winner would be put back on the streets and cleared of all charges. And all the losers will be damned. I sent 99 souls to hell, 71 of which were cutters in line and food fight starters."

"Who ran that freak show?" said Fox?

"Mayor Lunigan Ulyaoth," said the fisherman.

"Wasn't he that man who metamorphed into a demonic jellyfish?" said Fox. "The one Krystal destroyed by throwing a barrel of explosives at…"

"YOU'VE COME TO SEND ME TO THE INFERNO!" said the fisherman, and he morphed into a hellhound! He jumped at Fox and began tearing away at him! Fox reached for his blaster and shot the hellhound in the head! The hellhound fell dead and Fox entered a deeper chamber in the cave. There, a spiderlike creature stood before him.

"The stone… the stone…" said the monster.

"Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Queen Gohma!" said Orbit.

Gohma advanced on Fox.

"I wish Slippy was here to read its health meter," said Fox. Gohma's eye turned red, and Fox shot her in the eye. Gohma was stunned, and Fox pulled out a rocket launcher and shot Gohma four times with it! Gohma fell to the ground and disintegrated in blue fire. Fox entered the next room to see a lava pit! A giant scorpionlike creature rose from it.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" said King Gohma. "I'll make you pay!"

(_AN: I know in Wind Waker there's little chance the two were married, as Queen Gohma was killed centuries maybe even thousands of years before King Gohma (as some sources call him) was created and sent to Dragon Roost, probably Ganondorf gave them the same name. But this is a separate universe so several changes to the aspects of each will be made_)

Fox shot at Gohma, but his weapons couldn't penetrate his armor. Gohma swung his claw at Fox, but Fox dodged, and Gohma's claw stuck in the ground. Fox shot a missile at a sheet of bedrock at the top, and it fell, destroying Gohma's armor!

"Now you've done it!" said Gohma. Gohma swung his claws at Fox, but Fox shot his eye multiple times! Eventually Gohma thrashed around, turned completely black (except for his eye) and then orange with a spiral design. Gohma exploded in a fiery explosion, leaving only his head, which exploded in a black and purple explosion.

The lava in the middle of the room hardened, and a dimensional door appeared. Fox entered it.

* * *

"Minions!" said Zant. "Fox survived the cyclone and he defeated King and Queen Gohma!"

"I have fury!" said Fawful, the man with the green face, the thick glasses, and the red cape. "I want to kill that fox who is interfering with our world domination!"

"Those two were small time," said Dimentio, the jester. "I had a feeling they'd fail."

"Any word on Renamon?" said Vajramon.

"Not yet," said Zant. "But if she survived, we'll know soon enough."

"Can I go out and kill Fox?" said Pigma.

"Not until I say so," said Zant. "I can still take away your reward, you know."


	3. Krystal's Tale

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 3: Krystal's Tale**

Krystal woke up in the forest. She got up and looked around. There was no sign of Fox, Renamon, Lucario, or Tails. Then she looked at her tail and saw that her tail rings were missing. Someone must have stolen them from her while she was lying unconscious in the middle of the forest.

Krystal pulled out her staff and walked through the forest. She soon ran into a gang of pirates.

"Arrrr!" said the captain. "What business ye have with Captain A. Happy Dilson?"

"She's probably come to steal our treasure!" said the first mate.

"I won't stand for that!" said Dilson. "Scuz! Do something about her!"

"Aye aye captain!" said Scuz. "We should've shot her tail when we took those rings off it!"

"!" said Krystal.

"I know this vixen," said Scuz. "Her name is Krystal. If her tail gets shot, it's instant KO!"

"Then shoot her tail and be done with it!" said Dilson.

Perhaps they were having a hard time convincing themselves to shoot Krystal's floofy tail. Perhaps they underestimated her because she was a vixen. Krystal never knew, and could not ask them afterward, as after she struck several blows with her staff, all the pirates except Dilson and Scuz lay dead.

"Cowards!" said Dilson. "Ye bloody cowards!"

"I suggest we run," said Scuz.

Dilson and Scuz ran as fast as they could. Krystal chased after them and entered a clearing to see Scuz cowering in terror.

"He… he ate the cap'n!" said Scuz, trembling with fear. "He… he ate the cap'n and… and those three tail rings we got!"

A giant plant monster appeared before Krystal.

"Kneel before Zod! I mean Zant!" said Kalle Demos.

Krystal pulled out her staff and used Ice Blast, freezing Kalle Demos.

"I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ICE!" said Kalle Demos as he was frozen solid. Krystal then had no difficulty climbing on top of Kalle Demos to sever his vines holding him up. Kalle Demos fell and his bulb shattered. Krystal cut off Kalle Demos's head, sending him flying through the air. With a dying cry, he exploded in a black and purple explosion, leaving only Krystal's tail rings and… Dilson, in pieces. His head, arms, and legs were all unattached. A chill ran up Krystal's spine. The fur on her tail stood on end. Scuz vomited at the sight of his fallen captain, whom Kalle Demos could not swallow whole and had to eat one piece at a time.

After placing the tail rings back on her tail, Krystal and Scuz walked into the next room. It was a long shaft, and as they looked up, they could have sworn they heard something going on up there…

* * *

AN: The tail ring thing was intended to vent my frustration for Command. I'm sure the plot and gameplay is great (I've never played it, only read about it), but some parts of it I didn't like the idea of. The Return of the Musketeers-esque prologue about the team splitting up, especially Fox rejecting Krystal. It also seems to disregard Wolf's change of heart when it says he "continued to be involved in dirty dealings" (I've atleast seen the intro). Oikonny and Pigma should both be dead after Assault. But that pales in comparison to those iconic tail rings on Krystal's tail! That's what distinguishes her tail from other blue foxes' tails and is quite iconic among Krystal fans. And they're gone in Command. (although somehow I have no such complaints about the pics I've seen of her without them)


	4. Renamon's Tale

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 4: Renamon's Tale**

Renamon woke up in another part of the forest. She looked around for Lucario, but he was gone. There was no sign of Fox, Krystal, or Tails either.

Four assassins appeared.

"Hey Malcolm!" said the man with the red bandana. "It's her! It's that furry he sent us to eliminate!"

"Are you sure, Howard?" said the man with the frizzy blue hair. "Is that Renamon or Krystal?"

"That's easily Renamon, Follner," said Malcolm Kwin, the boss.

"But how are we supposed to kill her?" said the woman. "She's gotta be powerful. I heard before that cyclone hit she destroyed General SaberMyotismon!"

"Nina! Shut up!" said Malcolm.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, and she shot diamond shards at Malcolm. They hit him and knocked him back.

"Ouch! You'll pay for that!" said Malcolm. Malcolm, Howard, Follner, and Nina raised their machine guns. Renamon was not sure she could defend herself from them. Suddenly, the Terminator, John Rambo, and John McClane jumped in and shot all four assassins dead.

"Are you here to help defeat Zant?" said Renamon.

"We've never heard of Zant," said the Terminator.

"We were just sent to eliminate those four assassins," said Rambo.

"Yeah," said McClane. "They were critical figures of Judgment Day, or so the Terminator says. Without them, Judgment Day will never come to be."

"Well Zant is trying to take over the world," said Renamon. "From the sound of things, the one who sent them was either him or Captain Samuel K. Finkel Humperdinck Beelzebub."

"Who?" said Rambo and McClane at once.

"Captain Samuel K. Finkel Humperdinck Beelzebub," said the Terminator. "A notorious pirate who raided, pillaged, and plundered cities, sinking more ships than SaberMyotismon's Big Octo. He spent his spare time pilfuring cities. Four years ago he developed a fierce hatred for Renamon and intended to disgrace her name, but the night before he was about to put his plan into motion, the Los Angeles Royal Navy took him by surprise. Most of his men were terminated. He and a few of his men survived. They were hanged in front of a live studio audience."

"But if Humperdinck is dead," said Rambo, "then how can he have sent the assassins?"

"Ever heard of ghosts?" said the Terminator.

"Still," said McClane, "we can't rule out Zant could be the one who sent them."

"That may be," said the Terminator. "Renamon. You do what you will here. Be careful not to get killed by more of Humperdinck's assassins. We'll look into this some more. I'll be back."

And the three walked away into the distance.

Suddenly, a giant monster appeared and roared.

"That's the Galdon!" said Renamon, who knew this legendary and feared evil monster well. She couldn't find any weak spots on him. "Diamond Storm!" She shot diamond shards at Galdon. The shards exploded, scarring his chest. Galdon roared and ate Renamon, swallowing her whole.

Then suddenly a missile was launched into Galdon's chest. It exploded, sending Galdon falling off a cliff.

"I'm back," said the Terminator.

* * *

Krystal and Scuz looked up as Galdon fell to the ground! Galdon roared loudly and shot an energy ball at Scuz! Scuz was blasted backwards through a wall and lay motionless.

Krystal looked up and saw the scar on Galdon's chest. She shot fireballs at him when he began to inhale for fireballs. Galdon roared in pain and grabbed the scar on his chest. He then swallowed Krystal whole.

"I HOPE YOU, ALL YOUR FRIENDS, AND ALL YOUR FAMILY F KING DROP DEAD AND BURN IN ALL NINE CIRCLES OF HELL!" said Scuz, getting up with a bump on his head. "I'M A KRYSTAL LOVER AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!"

Scuz jumped on Galdon's head and punched every inch of him he could reach! Galdon threw Scuz off of him and stomped on him, flattening him!

Inside his stomach, Krystal was talking to Renamon.

"I haven't seen any of the others," said Renamon, "but we can talk about that later. That membrane thing hanging from the ceiling? I think it's his weak point."

Krystal slashed away at it with her staff. Galdon roared in pain and spit both vixens out, and collapsed to the ground dead.

* * *

While Krystal and Renamon were talking about their adventures and asking if they seen Fox, Lucario, or Tails, Zant called his four minions before him.

"Where is she now?" said Vajramon.

"She should be going through one of Dimentio's dimensional doors any second now," said Zant.

"Where do they lead?" said Vajramon.

"They could lead anywhere," said Zant. "But our many subjects, scattered across the world, will stop them."

"Yeah," said Pigma. "Like Gohma stopped Fox, and like Galdon stopped Krystal and Renamon."

"Why are you so interested in where Renamon is?" said Dimentio.

"Um… I just want to know if I need to jump in and stop her," said Vajramon, yet he had the feeling Dimentio knew what he was really thinking.

"I have located the Lucario who is our enemy!" said Fawful.


	5. Lucario's Tale

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 5: Lucario's Tale**

Lucario woke up in a desert. He looked around for Renamon, for Fox, for Krystal and Tails. There was no sign of any of them.

The desert was boiling hot, but the power of the aura made Lucario a bit resistant to it. He eventually found an oasis, and began drinking the water there and eating lemons and limes from the trees.

"HEEEEEEEY!" came a voice.

Three men walked up to Lucario, who recognized them as crooks who had tried to cut off Renamon's tail and mount it on their wall. Raymond "Sleez" Bell, Roland Daggett, and Germs. Germs was extremely germaphobic.

"This is our oasis, slimeball," said Sleez. "If you're gonna steal our water and our fruit, we'll move it somewhere where you can never find it!"

"I recognize him!" said Daggett. "He stopped us from cutting off Renamon's tail!"

"Yes," said Germs. "We beat Lucario up, but when Fox and Krystal arrived we had no choice but to retreat."

"I'm much more powerful than I was before," said Lucario. "I'll fight over this oasis if I have to! I was sent here by Zant's men!"

"Who?" said Sleez.

"Zant," said Lucario. "He's an evil usurper king who wants to take over the whole world."

"Never heard of him," said Sleez. "And I don't care who's trying to kill you. We'll kill you if we have to."

Lucario shot an energy ball at Sleez. Sleez ducked, and Daggett tackled Lucario to the ground. Daggett was bigger and stronger than Sleez or Germs and they had him down in no time.

Sleez pressed a button on a remote control. The oasis moved underground into a dark cave. Sleez, Daggett, and Germs tied up Lucario and took him into a room inside a pyramid.

"There are aliens in here that spread various diseases," said Germs.

"That was a rumor I started to prevent anyone from entering our pyramids," said Sleez. "There are no aliens in here and there certainly aren't any diseases in here. Now, what should we do with Lucario?"

"We'll decide later," said Daggett. "Now that we have him prisoner, what's to stop us from cutting off Renamon's tail?"

"Victory!" said Sleez. "Let's bake a delicious cake to celebrate!"

The three criminals checked a cake recipe and built a humongous cake.

"Let's go get the champagne," said Sleez, and he, Daggett, and Germs walked out the door.

A mysterious girl with blonde hair entered. "We've got to get you out of here," she said, untying Lucario. "They have no idea what secret ingredient was in that cake."

For a small, shadowy spider had snuck into the batter as they were beating it. And as Ozma was leading Lucario to safety, the cake suddenly came to life

"MRAWR!" said the cake. "I am Bundt Tsen Burner! You can call me Bundt! I'll roast you with my magic powers! Go back to your mirror, Ozma!" He used Blizzard on Ozma, who disappeared.

"Kamehameha!" Lucario shot a Kamehameha at Bundt. One of the five candles on his head went out. Bundt shot a Sandstorm attack at Lucario, weakening him. His attack harshly fell. Lucario jumpkicked Bundt, and another candle went out. When Bundt only had one candle left, he used Diamond Saw on Lucario, critically injuring him. Lucario was able to blow out the last candle, destroying Bundt's top half but leaving his Raspberry half.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" moaned Bundt, and he used an energy wave on Lucario, knocking him down. Lucario shot Bundt with a Kamehameha wave.

Sleez, Daggett, and Germs rushed into the room.

"How do I eat this cake?" said Sleez.

"Boil it," said Daggett.

"How do you boil a cake?" said Germs. "I say you swallow it."

"In one gulp?" said Sleez. "That's easier said than done!"

Bundt moaned, and began to recover from Lucario's last attack. "I KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR POWER!"

"DID HE JUST MOVE?" said Sleez, panicking.

Daggett and Germs picked up the screaming cake and threw him directly toward Sleez, who somehow swallowed him whole.

"DELICIOUS!" said Sleez. "So delicious I no longer feel the need to cut off Renamon's tail! Lucario! You're free to go, and you can have my oasis as a bonus!"

Sleez, Daggett, and Germs led Lucario to the oasis, which rose up into the desert once the trio were out of the room. A dimensional door appeared and Lucario entered it.

* * *

AN: Anyone who's played Super Mario RPG will know the significance of the cake that came to life…

Sleez, Daggett, and Germs are in Batman the Animated Series, although Batman really only refers to Bell as "Sleaze" once. Also in Batman, Daggett is the boss


	6. Tails's Tale

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 6: Tails's Tale**

Tails woke up on another island. He looked around. No sign of the other foxes.

Tails soon noticed a racetrack. He walked up to it and saw a race going on. He walked up to the front desk and said "Can I enter the next race?"

"Sure," said the clerk. "The winner gets either a million dollars or can go through a dimensional door.

"I don't think so," said Benks Fuller, a bully who stood with his younger brother Jirk. "We'll win the race. We're champion. Plus you just fell from the sky. You don't even have your own vehicle."

"I can run on foot," said Tails. "I've raced alongside Sonic and Knuckles before."

"Hey, are you… are you Tails, by any chance?" said the clerk.

"Of course he is," said Fearow Robinson, a man with long purple hair. "How many foxes have two tails?"

"Good point," said the clerk. "I've heard all about you, Tails! You, Sonic, and Knuckles have won several races before."

"I bet 500 Rupees that I win the race," said Ingo, who was riding a horse. "The great king Zant put me in charge of the mansion. And I am one of the few he allowed the great power he's received."

Tails did not know what power Ingo was talking about, nor did he care at the moment. Now was the time to focus on racing. He would be facing Benks and Ingo, two undefeated champions.

The next race came. Tails was on foot, Ingo was on horseback, and Benks and Jirk were in a sports car, with Benks driving.

"Ready… set… go!"

They began racing. Tails, Benks, and Ingo were quickly in the lead. It was close, but they kept trading leading positions. As they neared the finish line, Tails was in the lead, so Ingo grabbed one of Tails's tails and pulled him backward! In the process Ingo himself was slowed down, and Benks and Jirk won.

As usual, the two bullies chose the million dollars.

Tails wanted to go through a dimensional door. He was sure that at least one of the other foxes might be behind it.

Ingo was sore about losing to Benks. If Zant found out about his humiliation…

"Hey!" said Ingo. "How about another race! If you win… you can keep… the horse!"

"Count me in," said Tails. "Ingo, I'll be ready for you if you try to grab my tail again!"

"Darn!" said Ingo.

Benks was getting drunk in his victory, chugging down beer.

"Hey," said the clerk, "Mr. Champion! Tails and Ingo both want a rematch so you should enter the next race."

"HUH?" said Benks. He had not expected anyone wanting to lose to him twice.

"Is that beer?" said the clerk suspiciously.

"No, it's Gatorade," said Benks. "But um… I'm a bit tired from the last race so Jirk should drive."

"Me?" said Jirk. "Well, OK."

The race began. A new entrant, Dario, was riding a Dodrio. He was pretty evenly matched with Tails, Ingo, and Jirk. Ingo tries to grab Tails's tail again but Tails ran to the side. Ingo knew this wasn't going to work, so in desperation he used the last carrot for his horse. This was a mistake; now the horse would take a lot longer before another carrot could be used to speed him up.

"FASTER, Dortmunder!" said Ingo.

Tails was in the lead again. Dario was neck in neck with him.

"Do it, Dodrio!" said Dario. Dodrio pecked at Tails. Tails was briefly slowed down, but shot an energy ball at Dario in retaliation – after all, the race was "anything goes". Dario and Dodrio were jerked a little toward Benks and Jirk. Ingo, meanwhile, was catching up, having recovered his carrots. They were mostly neck in neck by now, and Tails had a slight lead.

"Do it," said Benks.

Jirk swerved the car to the left, smashing into his three opponents. Ingo, Dario, Dodrio, and Dortmunder, the horse, fell into the abyss below the track. Tails had not noticed the bottomless pit before – this race really WAS anything goes! Spinning his two tails around like a helicopter, he made it back up to the racetrack, but the minute his feet touched the ground, Benks and Jirk crossed the finish line.

"WOOHOO!" said Benks.

"WE WON!" said Jirk. "But Benks… we'd have kept the horse if you hadn't told me to throw it over the cliff."

"So what?" said Benks drunkenly. "Our car is better, and if we hadn't done it, Tongues would have won."

"His name is Tails," said Jirk. "But you're right. VICTORY!" He began drinking champagne.

Tails was determined to win a dimensional trip and meet the other foxes. He challenged Benks and Jirk to another rematch.

"This isn't good!" said Benks. "If we decline, he'll think we're cowards!"

"But we are," said Jirk.

"Jirk, you should drive," said Benks.

"Are you crazy?" said Jirk, raising the half empty beer bottle. "I can't drive!"

"And I can?" said Benks.

"That's Gatorade, remember?" said the clerk.

"Right," said Benks. He made up his mind and got into his car.

There were no other contestants this time – only Tails, Benks, and Jirk! The race began! A quarter of the way around the track Benks took his foot off the gas pedal.

"Hey!" said Benks. "The Triumph Forks ate the bird that was scrounging for cats in the ocean's front porch!"

"HEY!" said Jirk, panicking. "HE'S GONNA WIN! DRIVE FASTER THAN YOU'VE EVER GONE BEFORE!"

Benks slammed his foot on the gas pedal, but turned too slow and slammed into a wall. Their car flipped over. Benks and Jirk managed to dive out of their car in time before it fell off the cliff. Tails reached the finish line first.

"And Tails is our winner!" said the clerk. "Tails, do you want a million dollars or a dimensional door?"

"A dimensional door," said Tails. The clerk gave Tails a small capsule.

"Throw this and a dimensional door will appear," said the clerk. "Who knows where it might lead?"

Benks and Jirk were crying, Sailor Moon style.

"Hey, cheer up," said Tails. "You still won several million dollars from previous races."

"Oh yeah!" said Benks. Suddenly a mugger ran by and stole all of Benks and Jirk's money and they began crying even more.

Suddenly, a yellow spacecraft appeared and rammed the mugger. He dropped all his money and fell into the pit. A mechanical arm reached out of the ship and grabbed the money.

"Heheheheheh!" said Pigma. "All the money is mine!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!" said Benks and Jirk, dashing at Pigma.

"LOOK OUT!" said Tails, but Pigma's ship whipped them with its mechanical arms, and into the pit fell Benks and Jirk.

Two dimensional doors appeared and Fox and Lucario entered.

"Pigma!" said Fox.

"Fox!" said Lucario.

"Tails!" said Fox.

"Fox! Lucario!" said Tails.

"Looks like they're all here," said Pigma. "In that case, I'll have to show them my true power!"

He pressed another button, and merged with his ship into a gigantic machine with six octo claws and a giant Pigma face on its center.

Fox threw a capsule. It turned into an Arwing. Fox hopped in the Arwing, with Lucario and Tails riding its wings, and they fought Pigma. He reached for them with his octo claws, but Fox, being the most skilled pilot of Team Star Fox, dodged their every blow and shot at the Octo arms. Lucario and Tails shot at separate claws as well until all of them were totaled.

"I sense a mighty force," said Lucario.

"I guess it's time to show you my true power!" said Pigma, and his face in the center was revealed again.

Fox shot a bomb at Pigma's face at the same time Tails shot an energy orb and Lucario shot a Kamehameha. Pigma powered up for a Hyper Beam but was not quick enough. All three attacks hit him directly. There were several explosions, and what remained of Pigma fell into the pit. Everyone watched him fall until the light from the fire and explosions faded away into the dark nothingness below.

* * *

AN: If you're confused about the "carrot" thing, when you're riding the horse, Epona, in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, you press A to make Epona run faster, and it used up one of the six carrot icons. They slowly recover over time, but take longer if you use the last one. You race Ingo on horseback in Ocarina of Time.


	7. A Tail of Two Vixens

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 7: A Tail of Two Vixens**

"So, a quick ping from Dimentio," said Zant. "We've had a little insubordination. Pigma wandered off to steal money from Benks and Jirk, and was killed in the process."

"By whom?" said Vajramon. "Renamon?"

"No," said Zant. "Fox, Lucario, and Tails."

"I have fury!" said Fawful. "Fawful wants to go fight them now!"

"No!" said Zant. "We wait here and think of a plan."

"What will be happening if those vixens unite with them?" said Fawful. "That will be the mustard of doom for us!"

* * *

Krystal and Renamon reached the end of the tunnel on the other side of the shaft. They walked toward the light at the end of the tunnel, though they noticed it was not daylight – it was red. They walked out of the tunnel to enter a volcano.

Vajramon suddenly jumped down before them.

"You!" said Renamon. "You were the one who sucked us into that cyclone!"

Krystal pulled out her blaster and aimed it at Vajramon.

"I didn't come here to fight," said Vajramon. "I came here to talk. Renamon! Will you marry me? We can rule the world together!"

"Pig," said Renamon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Vajramon. He jumped to the center of the biggest lava pool in the volcano. "Vulcain! Attack!"

A giant lava monster appeared.

"A fitting name for a bio monster created inside a volcano," said Vajramon. "Especially Vulcan Volcano! Vulcain! Kill Krystal! But if it's at all possible… don't kill Renamon. Maim her or seriously injure her, but don't kill her."

Vajramon left.

Krystal didn't have any arwing capsules with her at the moment. She shot at Vulcain, but didn't seem to do any damage. Vulcain picked up a lava boulder and threw it at the two vixens.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot diamond shards at Vulcain's right arm. They hit his arm and exploded, destroying the arm. Krystal immediately began shooting his left arm until it was gone as well.

"Go for his head!" said Krystal. "That's his weak point now his arms are gone!" They focused all attacks on Vulcain's head until he was defeated, exploding in a massive explosion.

Krystal and Renamon walked outside the volcano to see an open field. They ran forward, towards what they did not know.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" said Vajramon. "They destroyed Vulcain!"

"You have failed, Vajramon," said Zant. "I gave you one simple task: Destroy the vixens."

"But it was Vulcain's fault!" said Vajramon.

"If I might, Your Majesty," said Dimentio, "he has a crush on Renamon and so he told Vulcain to try not to kill her."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" said Zant, suddenly insane with a high-pitched voice. "Fawful! Take Vajramon to the detention center and make him write lines! Dimentio! Take care of those vixens!"

* * *

"Maybe there's a dimensional door," said Krystal, when they stopped to rest under a tree. "Maybe it'll lead us to the others."

"I hope they're all right," said Renamon.

Suddenly, they vanished and reappeared in a room.

"Where are we?" said Krystal.

Dimentio appeared. "Salutations, vixens," he said. "I am the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds. I am… Dimentio!"

"I know you," said Renamon. "You're the one who…"

"Hush," said Dimentio. "Vajramon is being punished as we speak, but I have a perfect willingness to destroy either of you."

"Big surprise," said Renamon. "You're a psychopathic murderer."

"Yes, I am," said Dimentio. "Only this time I will not kill you myself. I will summon three of my most handpicked magicians."

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and a red Wizzrobe, a black Wizzrobe, and a Darknut with a cape appeared.

"This room in the Wind Temple will be your tomb," said Dimentio. "These guys are very selfish, and all want to kill the victims themselves. Two of them are likely to tear one of you apart while fighting over you. Now, remember to share. Chop them in half if you have to. Ciao!"

Dimentio vanished. The Wizzrobes and Darknut advanced on Krystal and Renamon. Krystal faced off against the Red Wizzrobe while the black Wizzrobe and the Darknut faced Renamon. The black Wizzrobe grabbed Renamon's head and the Darknut grabbed Renamon's tail and both pulled on her.

"She's mine!" said the Wizzrobe. "I want to kill her!"

"Too bad!" said the Darknut. "Let go of her."

"You can have her tail," said the Wizzrobe. "I get to kill her."

"Not interested," said the Darknut.

The Red Wizzrobe shot fireballs at Krystal and vanished. Krystal took advantage of the opportunity and shot the black Wizzrobe in the head. He staggered back, dazed, and disappeared. The Darknut, not expecting this, fell backward. Renamon fell on top of him and he let go of her tail to reach for his sword.

The black Wizzrobe reappeared as the red one reappeared as well to shoot fireballs at Krystal. Krystal shot at the red Wizzrobe whenever he appeared, but he seemed to take a lot of hits. The Darknut swung his sword at Renamon. She ducked and the Darknut chopped the black Wizzrobe's head off. He exploded in a black and purple explosion.

Now that there was only one enemy for Renamon to fight, she stood a chance. Krystal seemed to be doing well against the Red Wizzrobe. Renamon, however, had no weapon. She jumped into the air and shot a Diamond Storm at him. The explosion didn't do anything to him.

"What's going on?" said Renamon.

"My armor alone is powerful," said the Darknut. "But my cape grants me immunity."

Suddenly Sergeant Roger Murtagh entered the room and shot the Darknut in the head. "It's just been revoked!"

The Darknut was unfazed, the bullet rebounding off his helmet. "Think again," he said, and dashed at Murtagh. Murtagh shot him repeatedly but to no effect.

Renamon used Power Paw and tackled the Darknut, knocking the sword out of his hand. The Darknut turned around. He punched Murtaugh in the head, knocking him out, and ran at Renamon.

"This is gonna hurt," he said, and punched her in the gut as hard as he could. He was so powerful that Renamon was sent flying into a switch, causing the giant fan in the middle of the room to spin so quickly it was impossible to get down to the door leading to Molgera's room. (If you've played Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker you'll know what I mean)

The Darknut picked up Renamon by the tail and slammed her down on the ground violently, multiple times. He kicked her closer to the fan. He walked over to her, grabbed her tail, raised his helmet, and bit it as hard as he could.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Renamon in pain. The Darknut picked Renamon up and threw her to the ground. He jumped up and body slammed her. He body slammed her again. And again. As he was about to body slam her a fourth time, he turned around and saw, to his horror, that the giant fan in the middle of the room had snagged his cape and was sucking him in.

"ARGH! OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The Darknut was sucked into the fan and exploded in a black and purple explosion. All that remained were some Rupees and Recovery Hearts. Though severely weakened, Renamon turned off the switch to shut down the fan and grabbed three Recovery Hearts, healing some of the damage that the Darknut did to her. After checking that Murtagh was still alive, Renamon rushed into the room to see Krystal shoot the Red Wizzrobe a final time, and he exploded in a black and purple explosion.

As soon as Murtagh woke up, Krystal and Renamon told him the enemies were vanquished.

"I'll climb back up to the entrance," said Murtagh. "But if you're looking for the other foxes, a dimensional door can be opened through that door below the fan. However, there is a giant worm in there. The word is, his tongue is his weak point."

And so the vixens and Murtagh went their separate ways. The vixens went through the door and through the different paths until they reached several fans that blew strong gusts of wind at them, preventing them from advancing further.

"I can handle this," said Renamon. "Renamon digigolve to… Kyubimon!"

Krystal hopped on Kyubimon's back and she ran so quickly the wind couldn't blow her backwards. Eventually they reached the boss door. It had already been unlocked and so they entered.

They jumped down into a sand area where a giant worm appeared from the sand.

"Molgera," said Krystal. "Protector of the seal."

It was common knowledge that xenomorphs killed with their tongues and their tails, their two primary weapons. It was also known that Suezo of the monster world whipped enemies with his tongue and his tail. In this case, a tail would be attacking a tongue; or rather, nine of them.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shot nine fireballs from the flames on the tips of her nine tails at Molgera's tongue. Molgera's tongue was burned and fell in front of Krystal, who pulled out her staff and slashed away at it. Molgera spit out three baby Molgera and sank below the sand. Krystal and Kyubimon began fighting the baby Molgera, until Molgera himself came out of the sand and flew around. Molgera dove into the sand, but Krystal and Kyubimon avoided him.

When Molgera reappeared, Kyubimon used Dragon Wheel, turning into a fireball that summoned a fiery dragon, which consumed Molgera's tongue. With a shriek of pain, Molgera sank into the sand.

The Terminator, Rambo, and McClane watched from above.

"Is he dead?" said Rambo.

"Not yet," said the Terminator.

Molgera rose up out of the sand and began flying around again, shrieking in agony. He turned to sand, and exploded from the tail to the head.

"Terminated," said the Terminator.

A dimensional door appeared. Kyubimon dedigivolved into Renamon, and went through the door with Krystal.

"You think we should help them?" said McClane.

"John Connor reprogrammed me to stop Judgment Day," said the Terminator. "Zant may well bring it about, but they are doing a good job against him already. We will see how they do. In the meantime we must turn our attention to that Bokoblin that rides across the green fields of Termina."

"I've been meaning to ask," said McClane, "did Judgment Day happen in your time already or was someone else sent back to start it?"

"A great evil long terminated returned as a ghost in the future," said the Terminator. "I was built by one of the scientists who unwittingly gave him his power, and he went back in time to try and take over the world again. John Connor reprogrammed me to fight for him. I calculated who will be most likely to help the ghost start Judgment Day. I didn't know about Zant until meeting Renamon, and there's a good chance he's a threat."

"Then let's help them kill him and his henchmen," said Rambo.

"We go to Termina for now," said the Terminator. "King Bulbin must be terminated."

* * *

AN: Until I typed that last sentence I wasn't even thinking about the name resemblance between Termina and Terminator lol


	8. A Tail of Four Tails

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 8: A Tail of Four Tails**

"And then I won the dimensional door," said Tails. "And that's when Pigma showed up."

"Do you think this door will lead to Krystal and Renamon?" said Lucario.

"I hope Krystal survived," said Fox.

Tails threw the capsule and it formed a dimensional door. The three foxes entered the door.

"Are you serious?" said Zant.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Dimentio. "Not only did they defeat the evil trio, but they also got rid of Molgera."

"Where are they headed next?" said Zant.

"It's hard to say," said Dimentio. "That door could lead to the Water Temple… or perhaps the Shadow Temple. Maybe even the Earth Temple. That's where Fox, Tails, and Lucario are headed right now."

"So I'll have to search the Water Temple, the Shadow Temple, and the Earth Temple for them?" said Vajramon.

"You'll mount no more attacks against them unless you get over Renamon," said Zant. "Go to the Earth Temple and kill Lucario, Fox, and Tails.

"Lucario?" said Vajramon. "Oh, trust me, Lucario won't know what hit him."

* * *

Fox, Lucario, and Tails appeared in a dark and frightening place.

"Where are we?" said Tails.

"I know this place," said Lucario. "This is the Earth Temple!"

"!" said Fox.

"There is an evil presence here," said Lucario.

It seemed like the blue foxes always seemed able to sense enemy presence; Krystal was also able to sense enemy presence as well.

Two ghosts and two piglike monsters called Moblins ran at the three foxes.

Tails shot an energy ball at one of the Poes. It was unaffected. The Poe possessed Tails, who ran in the opposite direction he wanted to run in.

Fox pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the other Poe. It went right through him and hit a Moblin, vaporizing him.

Lucario charged up an energy ball and fired at the next Moblin. It hit him in the head and knocked him backward into a wall. He dropped his spear, and Lucario grabbed it and slashed the Moblin with it, killing him. He exploded in a black and purple explosion.

Fox, realizing the Poe's weakness, lured the second Poe into a beam of light shining from the ceiling. The Poe was brought into the real world, and ran around. Fox pulled out his blaster and shot the Poe dead. Tails, noticing this, tried to run in the opposite direction of the light beam. Thus, he ran into the light, and the Poe possessing him was destroyed.

A door opened up, and the foxes entered the door. Vajramon appeared before them.

"It's the other bad guy who attacked us!" said Tails.

"Yes," said Vajramon. "Lucario! Hear this! Renamon is mine and I will see to it this room becomes your tomb!"

Vajramon disappeared, and a skeleton with a spiked club rose from the ground.

"It's a Stalfos!" said Tails.

Lucario still had the Moblin spear with him. He swung it at the Stalfos, but the Stalfos swung his spiked club around and hit it out of Lucario's hands. The Stalfos began beating Lucario with a spiked club.

Tails ran around the Stalfos in circles. The Stalfos tried to smash him with the spiked club, but Tails was too fast for him. Fox shot a missile at the Stalfos, blowing him to pieces. His head hopped around, but Fox grabbed his spiked club and smashed the skull with it.

The coffin on the side of the room opened up, and another Stalfos came out of it. Then another Stalfos appeared from the other coffin. Fox blew up one of the Stalfos with his rocket launcher and crushed his head with the spiked club, while Tails shot an energy ball that knocked the last Stalfos's spiked club out of his hand. Lucario shot a Kamehameha at him, vaporizing his body. Lucario raised his foot and stomped on the Stalfos's skull, crushing it.

The staircase opened up, leading to a dimensional door. This one, however, was not red, but purple.

"It must lead to a different room in the Earth Temple," said Fox, and they entered to see a room with spiked pillars. A great fat ghost appeared in front of them, throwing fireballs at them with his lantern.

"Jalhalla," said Lucario. "Protector of the Seal."

Fox pulled out a mirror. He ran over to a ray of light and held up the mirror. It reflected the light at Jalhalla, bringing him into the real world. He collapsed to the ground. Together the three foxes picked Jalhalla up and threw him into a spiked pillar. He split into 15 smaller Poes, which ran around.

"Clear," said Lucario. Fox and Tails stood behind Lucario, who raised his arms. "AURA STORM!" He shot several bolts of blue energy around the room, vaporizing all the Poes.

Jalhalla's transparent head reappeared. Unable to absorb any of his minions and return to power, he tried to escape through a hole in the ceiling, but light shone down on him and he fell, shattering to pieces.

"Amazing!" said Tails.

A red dimensional door appeared. Fox, Lucario, and Tails entered it.


	9. A Tail of a Rejected Pig

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 9: A Tail of a Rejected Pig**

"Your Majesty!" said Vajramon. "I have terrible news."

"Speak," said Zant.

"The foxes destroyed the skeletons AND Jalhalla. And since Molgera is dead as well… um… they can reach our palace now."

"It makes little difference," said Zant. "They can never defeat the three of you, let alone me."

"I have rage about those foxes!" said Fawful. "They will not be coming here! Fawful will do the crushing with them!"

"I'll crush Renamon," said Vajramon. "I'm over her now."

Dimentio looked at Vajramon suspiciously, noticing the way his eyes moved.

"Are you sure?" said Zant.

"Yes," said Vajramon. "I will destroy her! I'll vaporize her! I'll cut off her tail once she's dead and bring it to you as a trophy! And that's only if there's anything left of her when I'm through with her."

"If you're lying," said Zant, "you'll be writing a thousand page story about Renamon suffering vicious deaths."

"I think he's telling the truth," said Dimentio. "Let him go."

* * *

Krystal and Renamon stood in the Water Temple. They were on one side of a sadistic room of death. The center of the room was a pool with two vortexes, and boulders rolling around. The water was deep enough that one had to swim, but shallow enough, with the boulders big enough, that the boulders could hit a victim. They were right next to the princess of the Zoras.

"Princess Ruto," said Krystal.

"These guys are infatuated with me," said Ruto, out of breath. "I'm hiding here cause I keep rejecting them and they keep chasing me."

Suddenly the door behind Ruto opened and she jumped to the side. Four teenage boys ran into the room. One was fat, with brown hair, a red jacket, and was eighteen years old. One was taller with muscle rather than fat, with a red jacket, brown hair and was seventeen years old. One was a bit thinner with black hair and a purple shirt. He was sixteen. The youngest was fifteen, with blonde hair and a purple shirt, and was slightly smaller than the second youngest.

From oldest to youngest, their names were Bunkheff Dorque, Bunk Dorque, Muck Dorque, and Monkey Dorque. They were brothers. They bullied children in school. And they all loved Ruto.

"RUTO!" said the Bully Bros. at once.

"Leave me alone!" said Ruto. "I told you I'm going to marry Link."

"Link departed on a journey to Termina," said Bunkheff.

"If he were here he'd be destroying the evil monster that froze Zora's Domain," said Ruto. "And then we'll be married."

"Yeah right!" said Bunkheff. "I'm better for you. I'm much thinner than Link."

"Yeah right," said Muck. "You're fat. There's no getting around it. Yet you treat everyone as though you're the thinnest person in the world."

"Shut your mouth," said Bunkheff.

"Only I may love Ruto," said Bunk.

"Why are you fighting over her?" said Krystal.

"Shut it," said the four bullies at once.

Muck ran over to Ruto and held her hands in his. "Ruto… I love you. I'll give you a sapphire ring. Will you marry me?"

"No!" said Ruto, and she slapped him in the face. Muck grabbed a switchblade and dove on Ruto, knocking them both into the water! They began to get sucked toward a vortex. Being a Zora, Ruto was a good swimmer and made it to the other side of the room. Muck, on the other hand, was sucked into the vortex.

"MUCK!" said Monkey.

"If any of you really want me," said Ruto, "swim to the other side."

The three bullies looked at each other. Then, Vajramon appeared in the center of the room.

"Ruto!" said Vajramon, Renamon forgotten. He touched down on the ground next to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Not a chance," said Ruto. She pushed Vajramon into the water, but he was too big to be sucked into the vortexes. He jumped to the other side.

"That guy looks mean," said Monkey. He dove into the water and swam towards Ruto. He nearly made it but was hit by a boulder and sucked into the second vortex.

"Renamon!" said Vajramon. "Will you m…"

"No!" said Renamon. "How many times to I have to reject you, meat shield?"

"Feisty," said Vajramon. "Wait, what?"

"Bunkheff," Renamon said quietly to the fat boy. "Say something to Ruto! Anything!"

"RUTO!" said Bunkheff. "My heart beats for you in moonlight and I want to marry you! If you won't marry me, I'll… I'll… push these foxes into the water!"

Ruto shot a blue energy wave at Bunkheff. Renamon quickly grabbed Vajramon and held him in front of Bunkheff as a meat shield! The laser struck Vajramon in the back and he jumped into the air.

"Morpha awaits in the next room," said Vajramon. He cast a spell on the door. "I will have you, Renamon." He disappeared.

"I'm not swimming that vortex for Ruto!" said Bunkheff.

"Neither am I," said Bunk.

"Good," said Ruto, and she dove into the water and disappeared.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" said Bunk.

"Zoras seem to have the power of teleportation while underwater," said Krystal.

The four of them entered the door, which, as enchanted by Vajramon, led to Morpha's room. Morpha was a small red ball the size of a head. He was inside a tentacle formed from a pool of water in the middle of the room.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, shooting diamond shards at the tentacle. They exploded, vaporizing the tentacle and damaging Morpha. Before Morpha could jump back into the water, Krystal shot him with a rocket launcher, completely destroying him.

The water drained into the ceiling and at the bottom of the now empty pool a dimensional door appeared. Krystal, Renamon, Bunkheff, and Bunk entered the door.

* * *

"We clear one dark temple to find another," said Fox as he, Lucario, and Tails looked around the only temple even darker and shadowier than the Earth Temple.

The Shadow Temple.

Then, a dimensional door appeared, and out came Krystal, Renamon, Bunkheff, and Bunk.

"Krystal!" said Fox.

"Renamon!" said Lucario.

"Fox!" said Krystal.

"Lucario!" said Renamon.

The foxes were all reunited.

* * *

"Our worst fears have been realized," said Zant. "And it's all because of you, Vajramon."

"It wasn't my fault!" said Vajramon. "You never said anything about Ruto! "And I was trying to recruit Renamon more than anything."

"Lies," said Zant. "You sicken me. Just stand by until my next order. And Vajramon! Think of this as your last chance. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said Vajramon.


	10. A Tail of Five Foxes

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 10: A Tail of Five Foxes**

"So Fawful," said Zant. "How long will it take the foxes to reach us?"

"That depends," said Fawful. "If they get defeated by the Bongo Bongo who is evil, they might be slowed down a bit."

"I can slow them down," said Dimentio, and he teleported away.

* * *

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Bunkheff, and Bunk walked through the shadowy passages of the Shadow Temple.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Bunk. "You and I are both wearing red shirts."

"We're wearing red jackets," said Bunkheff. "There's a difference. And we both have last names."

Suddenly they vanished, in a Dimentio style teleportation, and reappeared in Kakariko Village. A barrier was set up around everywhere except the well.

"This must be where Kakariko Village gets their drinking water from," said Krystal.

Dimentio, in the shadows, snapped his fingers, and the water drained from the well.

The foxes and bullies climbed down the well and walked through its dark passageways. It was full of skulls. Zombies and mummies jumped out at them.

"Re-Deads!" said Krystal, shooting a zombie in the head.

"And Gibdos!" said Lucario, shooting an energy ball at a mummy.

When they were all dead, they walked further. In several places there was blood on the floor. A Skulltula dropped from the ceiling.

"SPIDERS!" said Bunk, cowering.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, and she destroyed the Skulltula.

"There might be more," said Bunk, and he ran down a passageway he thought led to the exit.

"NO!" said Krystal. "I sense an evil presence in that…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Bunk fell through the floor, which, in this room, was an illusion! He fell into a pool of acid with ReDead all along the side, and was no more.

"That's creepy," said Fox, as they walked into another room. "The well where they get drinking water is full of zombies, mummies, skulls, giant spiders, blood, acid, and Dead Hand!"

"Dead Hand?" said Tails.

But they saw him as they entered. Four decaying hands reaching out of the ground.

"There's only one way to draw him out," said Fox. He walked up to a hand, which grabbed him. An undead monster appeared from the ground and attacked Fox.

Krystal swung her staff and cut off Dead Hand's head.

"That was quick," said Lucario.

A dimensional door appeared, and they entered it, reappearing in the Shadow Temple. They were in front of a great boat above a chasm of darkness. They walked aboard the boat and it began moving. When it reached the end, it began to sink. Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails jumped off the boat onto the ground. Bunkheff was not as lucky. He was too afraid by what he'd seen in the well, from which he'd drunk several times, to notice that the ship was sinking.

"BUNKHEFF! MOVE!" said Fox, but it was too late. Bunkheff went down with the ship as it sank into the darkness.

The foxes crossed a bridge and entered a room full of invisible platforms. Lucario used Aura Storm to reveal them, and the foxes crossed the platforms to reach the boss door. They were standing in a room with a hole in it. The foxes looked at each other and then jumped down the hole.

There they saw the Phantom Shadow Beast, Bongo Bongo.

Fox and Krystal used Rocket Launchers to blow up one of Bongo Bongo's hands, and Renamon destroyed the other with Diamond Storm.

"I sense a mighty force!" said Krystal as Bongo Bongo's invisible eye opened. Lucario sensed it also, and as Bongo Bongo moved closer to them, Lucario powered up. He unleashed a powerful Aura Storm, hitting Bongo Bongo's eye directly and making him visible and vulnerable. Krystal pulled out her staff, Lucario pulled out the Moblin spear, and Fox pulled out a spiked club. The three of them struck Bongo Bongo's eye at once, and he was defeated. Bongo Bongo turned a dark fizzy color and melted into the drum they were standing on.

A dimensional door appeared and the furries all walked through it.


	11. Zant

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 11: Zant**

The foxes appeared in the Palace of Twilight.

"I sense two great evil forces," said Krystal. "One of them has the same power I've been sensing all around."

"Zant," said Fox.

Suddenly, Vajramon appeared.

"You can't stop me," said Vajramon. "Renamon, this is your last chance. Will you…"

Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon and used Dragon Wheel. Vajramon blocked it with his sword.

"You can't stop me," he said.

Kyubimon whipped Vajramon in the head with her tails and tackled him, knocking him down. Lucario powered up for a Kamehameha, but Vajramon avoided it.

"Renamon, join us!" said Vajramon. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"No!" said Kyubimon. A bright light shone in the room and she began to digivolve again. "Kyubimon digivolve to… Taomon!"

"WARGH!" said Vajramon. "She looks almost human in this form! Why would you resemble something so… inferior?"

"You forget," said Taomon, "that Zant is a Twili, and they are humanoid as well. It's just like that guy who hates women, yet the one he serves is female."

"He's different," said Vajramon. "He's powerful."

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon shot a powerful energy wave of light at Vajramon, destroying him.

She dedigivolved into Renamon afterward.

"Will you be able to digivolve again when we fight Zant?" said Lucario.

"Yes," said Renamon. "I'll save my energy for when we meet him."

They made their way through the Palace of Twilight, until they entered a maze full of mirrors.

"I don't remember this," said Tails.

An annoying laugh could be heard. "That is because I did the modifying on this Twilight Palace that is for Zant! Fawful created this crazy maze of mirrors to sprinkle confusion on enemies!"

"I know that voice," said Krystal. "It's Fawful!"

They ran through the maze, when suddenly it began to change, separating the foxes.

"Fox!" said Krystal. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," said Fox. "Let's try to find our way back together!"

They ran through the maze, all the time seeing reflections of each other and of Fawful! Then, Tails came face to face with Fawful!

"Your lives that I spit on are now caricatures drawn by a kid who is stupid!" said Fawful.

Tails shot an energy ball at Fawful, but it hit a mirror and rebounded off of it. Tails was only facing the reflection of Fawful! The real Fawful stood on a path next to Tails. He was about to shoot an energy ball at Tails, when suddenly a laser hit him in the back, and Fawful fell dead. Krystal stood behind Fawful, with her blaster aimed directly at where he stood.

The maze faded away into a clear room. The foxes climbed a long staircase into a big room. There, Zant stood before them.

"So, you have come," said Zant. "It is too late. I will rule the world with my new power."

"We'll destroy you," said Lucario.

"But before we fight, I have a question," said Renamon. "Were you the one who sent those assassins after me?"

"Yes and no," said Zant. "I told one of my most loyal servants to send the greatest team of assassins he knew of."

"Vajramon?" said Renamon.

"As if," said Zant. "Him, send assassins to kill you? No, HE sent them!"

The ghost of a man with a beard, a long jacket, and a captain's hat appeared. He was wielding a saber.

"It's him!" said Renamon. "Captain Samuel Korogaline Finkel Humperdinck Beelzebub!"

"My desire to kill you was so strong that even hell itself could not hope to contain me!" said Humperdinck.

"Now, you face him," said Zant, and he disappeared.

Humperdinck grew to a large size. "I'll kill you, Renamon!"

"Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon!" Taomon used Talisman of Light, paralyzing Humperdinck.

"What's his weak point?" said Lucario to Krystal.

"His heart," said Krystal.

Lucario could make out his heart easily, and shot a Kamehameha at it. Humperdinck fell to the ground. Then he got back up and morphed into a ghostly dragon. The dragon breathed fire at the furries, scorching them. His eyes glowed red.

"I sense a powerful energy force!" said Krystal seconds before the dragon shot an eye laser at them. The furries jumped to avoid it. Fox and Krystal pulled out rocket launchers once the dragon was done attacking, and fired at his eyes. The missiles homed in on the eyes and hit them directly. The dragon transformed into a floating skull. The skull shot an eye laser at the furries, paralyzing them. Only Taomon seemed immune to this. Taomon shot another Talisman of Light at the skull, but the skull teleported behind her and bit her. Though his jaws went right through her like an optical illusion, she was weakened by it, and knew another hit would cause her to dedigivolve, or else kill her outright.

"I'll swallow your soul!" said the skull in a demonic voice that, unlike his humanoid form, didn't speak with a pirate accent. It sent a chill down Taomon's spine and the fur on her tail stood on end.

"No…" said Taomon.

"OH, YES!" said the skull. His eyes glowed an eerie red and he opened his mouth.

Then three rays of light shone down on the skull, paralyzing him. Only his eyes, their red glow fading, moved, looking up in horror at the three men that shone powerful flashlights on him.

"You will not escape us again," said the Terminator, who stood beside Rambo and McClane.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon shot a light energy beam at the skull, who exploded in a massive explosion of purple and orange, and was no more.

Taomon dedigivolved into Renamon. Zant came down from the ceiling.

"Duel!" said Zant, drawing two swords and hopping around like a monkey on drugs.

Fox pulled out his spiked club. Krystal pulled out her staff. Lucario pulled out his spear. They fought Zant 3 on 1. Zant spun around but soon got tired, and Fox beat him with his spiked club. He disappeared, then reappeared behind Renamon.  
Lucario instantly struck Zant in the back with his spear. Zant screeched like a chicken with its head cut off and turned toward Lucario, fighting him. Lucario's spear was bigger and he stabbed Zant with it. Zant vanished, and the staff stayed in Lucario's hands. Zant reappeared and began dueling Krystal. Krystal fought with the staff and eventually began slashing away at Zant, as if she were Fox fighting a SharpClaw.

Zant disappeared and then reappeared, doing a Spin Attack. He disarmed Krystal and Lucario and began dueling Fox.

Then Tails shot an energy ball at his back, and Fox swung his spiked club at Zant's head. Zant thrashed around and fell to the ground.

"We won!" said Krystal.

"Not yet," came a voice.


	12. Final Battle

**A TAIL OF FIVE FURRIES**

**Chapter 12: Final Battle**

Dimentio appeared.

"I forgot about Dimentio!" said Fox.

"Guess what?" said Dimentio. "Humperdinck wasn't the one who gave Zant his power. Zant was the one who recruited him. A more powerful ghost gave him his power, and I will take his power from Zant and use him as the final sacrifice. Whether he beat you or lost to you, I'd have this evil spirit back to his old self. Either way, it didn't matter."

"TRAITOR!" said Zant.

Dimentio created an energy box around Zant. "Ciao!" he said, and snapped his fingers. Zant exploded. Dimentio absorbed Zant's energy into an orb in his hand, and released the energy from the orb. He grabbed Fawful's headgear, which he had secretly taken after his death, and sucked out some of Krystal's energy and used it with the orb.

"Krystal's energy?" said Fox.

"So then Ganondorf didn't return as a ghost after Link defeated him," said Krystal, who had not had much energy drained from her.

"Then that can only mean one thing," said Fox.

A disembodied head appeared with two hands.

"Andross!" said Fox.

"I am reborn!" said Andross. "And I will destroy you, and then the Lylat System!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Dimentio, "but I will possess you now so I can become the king of all worlds!"

Andross reached out with one hand and punched Dimentio into a wall. "I will take orders from no one!" he said.

Fox threw two capsules that turned into arwings. They hopped into the arwings with Lucario and Tails riding them.

"I'll handle Dimentio," said Renamon, and she ran over to him and battled him.

Fox and Krystal shot at Andross's hands while Andross raised them and shot energy waves at them. With both Fox and Krystal fighting together, however, Andross's hands were destroyed.

"Darn!" said Andross. "One fox was hard enough!"

"He killed you the last time," said Lucario. "And plus Tails and I are riding their arwings! If we win this time, you're a monkey's uncle!"

"But I AM a monkey's uncle!" said Andross, and he opened his mouth and spit meteors at the Arwings.

"I know," said Lucario as he shot energy orbs at the meteors to destroy them.

Meanwhile, Renamon used Power Paw and charged at Dimentio. He teleported behind her and shot a sparkling energy ball at her back.

"It is inevitable," said Dimentio. "I will possess Andross and use his power to bring about Judgment Day! That is what the prophecy said! Humperdinck predicted it!"

Taking Dimentio by surprise, Renamon charged at him and punched him in the face, knocking him back into a wall.

"Nothing is decided entirely by fate," said Renamon. "We are all responsible for our own destinies."

And with another Diamond Storm, Renamon vaporized Dimentio.

Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal tried everything but could not damage Andross. Andross opened his mouth and began to suck Fox and Krystal in.

"Is this the part where Falco shows up?" said Tails.

But there were no other Arwings in this big room in the Palace of Twilight. Falco, Peppy, and Slippy were flying through the dimensions that were warping up, and Andross was sucking Fox, Krystal, Lucario, and Tails closer to his mouth.

Then three missiles hit Andross in the head and he stopped his attack. He looked over. The Terminator, Rambo, and McClane stood there with rocket launchers in their hands.

"Get out," the Terminator said to Andross.

Krystal flew down near Renamon. She knew Dimentio was dead because she could no longer sense his presence. Renamon jumped up on the right wing of Krystal's Arwing. Lucario was on the left wing.

They faced Andross again. Andross opened his mouth to suck them in. Renamon used Diamond Storm, and the diamond shards entered Andross's mouth. They exploded inside him, turning his head transparent and leaving his brain vulnerable.

"Attack his brain!" said Fox, and he and Krystal shot at the brain as quickly as they could. Tails shot energy balls at Andross's brain and Lucario shot a powerful Aura Storm at the brain.

Andross never had any time to recover from Renamon's Diamond Storm. He quickly succumbed to Fox, Krystal, Lucario, and Tails's attacks. His face distorted and he exploded in a nuclear explosion. Fox and Krystal got clear of the explosion as quick as they could. The Terminator pressed a button to turn on a shield device, protecting himself, Rambo, and McClane from the explosion.

* * *

The world was thrown back into balance. Fox and Krystal landed their Arwings in the middle of the room. Then, Midna, the Twilight Princess appeared.

"At last, the evil has been destroyed," said Midna. "Now, thanks to you, the worlds are safe once again, and I am restored to my throne as Twilight Princess."

"My scanners indicate that Judgment Day has been prevented for good," said the Terminator. "I shall return to my time now."

"Thank you for saving me from that _demon_," said Renamon. "Ghost" just didn't do that demonic skull justice.

"I told you I'd be back," said the Terminator.

And the three of them walked away.

"Those three guys look so cool together," said Tails.

"I agree," said Midna. "But you know what's also cool? Seeing the five of you foxes together."

And so Midna was the leader of the Twili again. Fox and Krystal returned to the Great Fox and destroyed the aparoids, although Andrew Oikonny was caught in the crossfire and killed. Renamon fought the evil Pukamon, while Lucario returned to the land of Spear Pillar. Tails went back to race alongside Sonic and Knuckles.

**THE END**

And you were expecting the evil behind Zant to be Ganondorf, like in Twilight Princess... btw does anyone get the significance of the Terminator, Rambo, and McClane together? (think Terminator, Rambo, and Die Hard)

Benks, Jirk, Bunkheff and his brothers, and the pirates that attacked Renamon are my characters so you won't recognize them anywhere (exception being Scuz, who is the first mate of some pirates in an episode of Pokemon). So are Bokchow, Bokchoy, SaberMyotismon (though inspired by Myotismon and SaberLeomon), and Humperdinck, not to be confused with Prince Humperdinck from The Princess Bride.


End file.
